Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: The Adventures of Team 5ds
by Orangefire23
Summary: AU, The Adventures of Team 5ds is sorta a misadventure story and it is something I got out of my dreams, Faithshipping, other pairings too, enjoy! R&R please. A story about the adventures of Yusei and his fellow signers as they have adventures around Neo Domino City and The Satellite, Read to find out more! :D, Chapter 2 is out!
1. Prologue: Memories of the past

Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: Adventures of Team 5ds

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Memories of the past**

**Me: I'm back with a new story folks, this time its somewhere around 85% AU with a new story line, although certain parts of the original Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds serries and this time I will put more detail in describing but also I have changed the appearance of a few characters and…, well on with the story, Yusei disclaimer plea… YUSEI! Where in the world is he!**

**Aki: *sweatdrops* He took a break**

**Me: Well then disclaimer Aki**

**Aki: Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds does not belong to Him but the plot does along with OC's that may appear in the future. Done :D**

**Me: AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N:**_I got this story from one of my dreams and it seemed like a good idea to express it. :D_

* * *

_**Enjoy**_

It was another day in Neo Domino City while a magenta haired 12 year old girl who was wearing duel academy uniform skirt, she had dark red highlights in her hair (see what I meant with changed appearances) sat down on a wooden bench inside of her duel academy, "Hey Aki" A teacher said, "I heard about the incident about that tore Neo Domino into two"

"It took more than part of Neo Domino City" she said with tears coming out of her eyes "Ms Hermison"

"Aki I know it's all right, its Yusei and his friends isn't it" Ms Hermison replied

"Yes" Aki said remembering about Yusei, Her mind came to a moment when they were at Yusei's house and were preparing for the Interschool Tournament.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Aki!" A 12 Year old boy with cobalt blue eyes yelled running off, he had long black hair that leaded to the bottom of his ears, he wore a black shirt with a blue jacket, jeans and black sneakers  
_"_Alright wait up Yusei" Aki replied running after him, but this time she her magenta hair didn't have dark red highlights, she wore a magenta blouse matching her hair along with black stockings and black shoes,  
_"_Wait for us you two!" a 12 year old, blonde haired boy yelled at the two, he had violet hair and wore a white hoddie jacket with jeans and white shoes_  
"_Hey! Don't forget me" another 12 year old boy shouted at the two, he had long Orange hair that flopped down to the back of his neck, he had grey eyes and wore a brown sleeveless leather jacket with black jeans and grey shoes  
_"_Well then hurry up Jack, Crow, get over here!" Yusei shouted at the two boys running at them, "We're almost there", they soon arrived at Yusei's house and walked inside. Yusei's house was 2 stories high and had a big backyard and swimming pool, as the 4 walked inside they headed up some stairs into Yusei's room, Yusei and Aki sat down on Yusei's bed while Jack rested his back on a wall and Crow sat down on a chair,  
_"_Sooooo…" Crow said "What are we going to do about the Interschool Tournament", the Interschool tournament was a Duelling Tournament (like the WRGP) when teams of 3 duellists each have a duel tournament to find out which team will represent the academy in the Duel Academy Tournament, The Duel Academy Tournament is where Duel Academy's around the nation compete using a team of 3 duellist, the way to find which team will represent the school is the Interschool Tournament, Yusei, Jack, Crow and Aki have currently won the latest tournaments throughout the year, this one seems to be the most challenging. Their team had Jack duel first, then Crow or Aki second and last but not least Yusei as the last duellist._

* * *

Aki's mind came to when their old friend Kiryu went mad for a strange reason while they were hanging out.

* * *

_**Flashback (**_**A/N: **There will be lots of these in this chapter_**)**_

"_Kiryu calm down!" Yusei said in a reassuring tone.  
_"_**NEVER! YUSEI, YOU MADE END UP LIKE THIS, IT'S YOUR FAULT**__" Kiryu shouted being pulled away by two policemen, he was 12 like Yusei and had silver hair, his dark brownish-yellow eyes were covered by his hair, he wore a red jacket with flames decals all over it he wore torn up jeans and big leather boots with very good grip underneath it, this made Yusei confused "What! I didn't know anything about it" shouted Yusei,  
_"_Yusei is telling the truth, he didn't know how they found out you were the one that nearly killed the sector security officer, Yusei was literally trying to take the blame so you won't get into trouble, he didn't just tell them when you didn't know, I was with him!" Aki shouted at him but Kiryu was to mad at Yusei that he didn't listen,  
__"__**Ma******__rk_"_** my words, Yusei!**" he shouted at Yusei "**I will get my revenge one day…**" he was then cut off when the two policemen threw into the back of the police car as they took him away to the facility, they place where they keep all the criminals in Neo Domino City._

* * *

_Her mind then came to a time when they found their former ace cards, Black Rose Dragon=Aki, Stardust Dragon=Yusei, Red Demons Dragon=Jack and Black Winged Dragon=Crow along with their true forms although they were just transparent forms, their physical true forms came after that._

* * *

_The 4 12 year olds were searching around the scrap heap behind the school for new cards when Yusei found 4 cards just sitting there in bound sunlight, the Red Demons Dragon, the Black Winged Dragon, Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon, "Guys!, come over here, I think I found something" He shouted to the others,  
_"_Where, what is it" Crow said running to where Yusei is,  
_"_Wow" they all exclaimed,  
_"_Well, I dibs the Red Demons Dragon" he said with a grin picking up the Red Demons Dragon,  
_"_Okay then, I'll have the Black Winged Dragon, which is better" Crow said picking up the Black Winged Dragon,  
_"_Hey!" Jack yelled at the orange haired boy,  
_"_What, it's true",  
_"_Well compare 2700 attack points to 3000" Jack smirked  
_"_Well mine looks cool" Crow said, but then Yusei interfered,  
_"_Ok enough arguing now" he said as Aki began,  
_" _I guess I'll take the Black Rose Dragon" She said picking up the card of her choice before picking up the remaining card and handing it to Yusei " And you should have the remaining card, Yusei"  
_"_Okay then Aki" Yusei said accepting the card "Let us take a look shall we", he then pulled out his Duel Disk, it was just an original duel disk that was white and light blue, Jack Crown and Aki did the same, Jacks was completely white except for the 5 pads where they place their Duel Monsters Cards which is light blue like Yusei's, Crows was black and orange and like Jack and Yusei's the 5 pads were light blue and last but not least was Aki's which was Red and the 5 pads were light blue like the others. They then placed their Duel Disks on their right arms and activated them and placed their newly acquired cards on one of the 5 pads on their Duel Disks as the 4 monsters appeared,_

_**Duel Monsters Descriptions:**_

_**Red Demons Dragon**_

_Red Demons Dragon is mostly dark red and grey, it has 3 light yellow horns and black and red wings, and it has lava yellowish-red eyes._

_**Att: 3000 Def: 2700,**_

_**Black Winged Dragon**_

_Black Winged Dragon is mostly black (obviously) and grey, it has black wings with red highlights leading straight to its body, it has bright orange eyes and in the yellow part of its head and a bright red core on its chest,_

_**Att: 2700 Def: 2200**_

_**Black Rose Dragon**_

_Black Rose Dragon is mostly Black and Magenta its has a rose shaped body and its neck stretched out through the centre of the rose, it had rose wings and its black neck had thin red zigzag stripes and gold eyes,_

_**Att: 2400 Def: 1900**_

_**Stardust Dragon**_

_Stardust Dragon is mostly whitish blue, its wings are the same colour along with everything else, its eyes are yellowish-green and chest and shoulder pads are bright purple._

_**Att: 2500 Def 2000**_

_The moment the 4 monsters appeared, a bright red dragon, non other then Crimson Dragon appeared in the skies and cried,  
_"_Wwrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Translation: Now the signer's marks and true forms shall appear, 4 have been revealed 2 more to go!)" Before disappearing into the skies again, during that moment the 4 felt a searing pain on their left arms as their forms changed, Yusei's hair, struck up into 6 bent spikes pointing to each side as golden highlights appeared, the black part of Yusei's hair changed its colour to whitish light blue due to the presence of Stardust Dragon, Jack ended up having 2 blades appear in his hair, each above either one of his eyes, each contained 2 dark red highlights in each as the rest of his hair turned dark grey, his hair grew small braids somewhere around the front of his hair leading down to his shoulders, due to Red Demons Dragons presence, Crows long orange hair spiked up, each spike contained red highlights as the rest became black due to the presence of Black Winged Dragon and Aki's hair ended up like it was at the start (check the description of her at the start) except the areas where the highlights weren't became pinkish-black due to the presence of Black Rose Dragon. They soon realized their forms were because they summoned the 4 monsters so they quickly removed the cards and soon the whitish-blue as removed from Yusei's hair, the dark grey was removed from Jacks hair, the black was removed from Crows hair and the pinkish-black was removed from Aki's hair although the highlights and hair style were still there until they deactivated their Duel Disks,  
_"_What was that all about?" Crow asked  
_"_I don't know Crow, but it has something to do with the Crimson Dragon appearing in the sky" Yusei remarked  
_"_THE CRIMSON WHAT!" the 3 shouted in unison,  
_"_The Crimson Dragon, the red dragon of the legends, I've read about it, it is the dragon of the legends born from the Dragon Star to protect the earth from the king of the nether world and much greater threats, it has 6 singer dragons that protect the world and it only comes out when necessary, I don't know why it appeared just then"  
_"_You really are the son of the great Fudo Hasake, the famous scientist" Aki remarked, Yusei smirked at the remark  
_"_Thanks" he replied._

* * *

_Aki's mind then went to the time when their physical true forms took place permanently._

* * *

_The 4 12 year olds were practicing in a battle royal duel when they were preparing for the Duel Academy Tournament, the duel ended as a tie due to one card,  
_"_Trap Activate: Call of the Red Dragon" Yusei shouted at the 3, the 4 of them were on a duel arena with 4 platforms, each of them were on a platform,  
_"_By sending a random trap card facedown into my graveyard, whenever a play attacks it activates and we all face the consequences, I end my turn"  
_'_Well if anyone of us attacks the duel will probably end quickly since Yusei will know how to avoid it unless it's…' Aki thought, 'Sacrifice to the Crimson Dragon, ever since he had that card he never had been able to avoid its effect, the two cards that represent the Crimson Dragon' "It's my turn!" Aki shouted, 'on jacks field is Red Demons Dragon and 2 facedown's, on Crows field is Black Winged Dragon and 2 facedown's, on Yusei's is Stardust Dragon and 2 facedown's, one is Scrap-Iron-Scarecrow and the face up Call of the Red Dragon and I have Black Rose Dragon and 4 facedown's, I guess…'  
_"_I activate the Spell Card: Rose Lucky Draw" she declared " In my draw phase if I don't have any cards in my hand, the card I draw this turn, will instantly summon or activate itself, if I draw a monster it has to be level 1-4 if not I take 1000 points of damage and if it's a spell or trap I'm fine" she said drawing her card, the card revealed itself as a trap, its effect activate: Battlemania a card they each had, if each player has monster in its field, they all attack each other if not the player without a monster gets hit directly, and obviously Red Demons Dragon won, but then the trap facedown in Yusei's graveyard went gold, flipped and appeared in the middle, the gold faded away and it revealed itself, they all had their eyes wide open, the card was: Sacrifice to the Crimson Dragon, neither of them expected this, they checked their deck to find something but nothing that could block it,_

_**Sacrifice to the Crimson Dragon**_

_When a monsters attacks a monster on your opponents field destroys a monster on your field, all players receive damage for the monsters attack points._

"_Oh no" Yusei said as the card glowed red and sent a giant red beam of red light up into the sky soon being replaced by the Crimson Dragon appearing from the ground heading up to the sky, the 4 felt their marks throb on their left arms until a small red ball appeared and it was growing bigger, "Aki!" he shouted jumping to Aki's Platform, "You 3 get out of here!"  
_"_No Yusei, not without you…" Crow said but he was cut off but the red ball expanding quickly except it just went past them and disappeared leaving absolutely nothing damaged except for the 2 cards Call of the Red Dragon and Sacrifice to the Crimson Dragon completely dust, they then looked at each other their transparent true forms became, physical, they could literally touch it and feel it._

* * *

Her mind then flickered to the fateful moment she would always remember, the incident that tore Neo Domino City into 2 and took Yusei, Jack and Crow into the wrong side, the Satellite Sector, the area where Yusei, jack and Crow are, its currently been said that the sector security has the place under control and all the criminals there shall be taken care of, this made Aki shiver about what might happen to Yusei, Jack and Crow as she remembered when they were separated and the fateful moment that happened in the process.

* * *

_Yusei and his parents were trying to escape the collapsing earthquake as then Yusei's mother and father stoped knowing that they couldn't make it, only Yusei could make it, "Yusei go on, we won't make it even if we tried, only you can make it" his father said,  
_"_TOU-SAN, NO! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU 2!" Yusei shouted,  
Go on Yusei, don't worry about, we will always be with you" Yusei's mother said before the earthquake rocked and sent Yusei's parents tumbling into doom,  
_"_TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN! NO!" Yusei shouted with his eyes wide open, he then realised what he had to do as he climbed to area where the distance between both areas were reachable, seeing Jack, Crow and Aki, " Let's go," Yusei said, Aki jumped first reaching the other side where the school was without hesitation, until a searing earthquake rocked and they each grabbed onto something although the earthquake tore them apart and they couldn't jump to each other anymore,  
_"_It's too far, we'll never make it" Jack said  
_"_I won't ever give up, Aki!" Yusei said confidently "I may not be able to get to you but I promise , we will see each other again no matter what it takes y-yo-you s-see u-uh I-li-like you more than a friend," Yusei confessed, Jack and Crow were shocked, Aki blushed " Y-Yusei I-I-I-I –l-like you too" she said, Jack and Crow were in the midst of it all looking from Yusei to Aki, Yusei's eyes softened, "I promise we will see each other again even if it's not possible, that, that was the last moment they ever saw each other as a giant white explosion tore them apart as they were knocked far away from each other._

* * *

"_Yusei" Aki, thought "I will see you again, no matter what it takes!" she said confidently as her flashback ended._

* * *

**Me: longest thing I've ever written on fanfiction, 2k+ words, hope you guys like it, Read and Review please.**

**Aki: wow, just wow.**

**Me: we'll see ya all soon. PEACE! Orangefire out, Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: The Aftermath is officially in hiatus. Chpater 2 is already planed, all I need to do is tyrpe it but I have school and my little bro's party comeing up so be pataint please :D  
**


	2. Prologue: Their Reunion

Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: Adventures of Team 5ds

**Chapter 2: Prologue: The Reunion**

**Me: Chapter 2 is done :D****, I spent a long time getting the last chapter done so, might as well put the same effort into the story for chapter 2, disclaimer please Yusei?**

**Yusei: Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds does not belong to him but the plot does and maybe future OC's**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**8 Years after the Events of Chapter 1  
**"Yusei! Are done with the new upgrades to the D-Wheels" Crow asked his crab-headed friend,  
"Almost Crow" Yusei said  
"Well hurry up Yusei, don't you want to see your girlfriend again" Jack teaased, D-Wheels are a lot like motor bikes, they contain 2-4 wheels and a Duel Disk in the in front of the seat, they have been recently banned from the Satellite Sector, Yusei, Jack and Crow each have one although they hide it from the public. During their time at Satellite they had received a yellow mark on their left cheek as a sign of their criminal record even if it hadn't done anything, if they were to go to Neo Domino City with the marks they would be considered outcasts, they were each now 20 years old. Yusei had taken 5 years to pull together 3 a working D-Wheels and now they were heading to a maintenance pipes, Yusei's D-Wheel was red and black, he named it the Yusei-go, Jack's was white and had 2 wheels, 1 was big and was covered in white metal where Jacks seat was, only the bottom wasn't covered so the back wheel could move, the front was a hood where the engine was and a small wheel was underneath, Jack named it the Wheel of Fortune due to its giant wheel, Crows was black and orange, it was long with 3 wheels, Crow named it the Blackbird because of its shape and Crows deck of the Black-wing archetype. The three were riding at midnight they wore helmets that had dark visors covered their eyes so no one could recognize them, Yusei's was red with a yellow gem on the forehead area of his helmet, it had a dark yellow visor on top of a lighter colored visor, Jacks was white with a yellow gem on the forehead area, the visor was dark blue on top of a lighter colored visor, Crows was black with orange mecha wings, it had a yellow gem on the forehead area like Yusei and Jack, it had dark grey visor on top of a lighter colored visor, darker colored visors could be ejected up and the lighter colored visor would be there and would show their eyes.

The maintenance pipes would be opened at midnight to let debris into the satellite area so people could use the metal people didn't need, the maintenance pipes also leaded to Neo Domino City, The 3 raced their way through dodging the debris launching at them, they grabbed a certain card in their extra deck and placed it on a pad on their Duel Disks,  
"**Clustering wishes form together to create a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon, Synchro Shokan, take flight,Stardust Dragon!**" Yusei shouted as his former ace card appeared behind him,  
"**The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul,Red Demons Dragon!**" Jack shouted as his former ace card appeared behind him,  
"**Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon**" Crow shouted as his former ace card appeared behind him. Yusei's black part of Yusei's hair went whitish-blue, the orange part of Crow's went black and the blonde part of Jacks hair went dark grey, it could not be seen due to their helmets though. They then raced as fast as their D-Wheels could, they soon removed their cards from their Duel Disks as they drove out of the maintenance, but they were soon shocked being surrounded by police officers, they drove right into a trap,  
" Get off your D-Wheels and put your hands up, Satellites" a police officer said, they were interrupted by the sound of a D-Wheel revving towards them, the D-Wheel was red like Yusei's except it had a different shape due to the hammerhead like front and the magenta Duel Disk, the duelist riding it was female and had magenta hair, her helmet was exactly like Yusei's and it had a dark red visor on top of a lighter colored visor, the officers knew who was,  
"Huh?" Yusei, said confused,  
"Let me take care of these satellites in a duel officer" she said looking at the marks on their faces, little did they know that the duelist was Aki,  
'I've never seen a female turbo duelist before' Yusei thought  
"Of course Queen of Turbo Dueling" an officer said before going to a safe distance  
'The Queen of Turbo dueling, this will be challenging' Yusei thought,  
"Now which one of you three would like to challenge me, if you win we will let you go," Aki said, Yusei then stepped forward and said  
"I shall challenge you,"  
"Very well then" she said boarding her D-Wheel, Yusei did the same.  
She then leaded him to a Duel Platform"We shall duel here"  
"Sure thing" Yusei said with a smirk, Yusei and Aki got off their D-Wheels as the each removed their helmets but kept the visors on and got into their positions as Jack and Crow did the same and sat in the sidelines.

_**Duel (will skip a bit since I'm not that good at writing duels, just use your imagination and don't worry I only skipped a tiny bit)**_

_**Yusei=4000**_

_**Debris Dragon**_

_**Level 4**_

_**Tuner**_

_**A miniature version of Stardust dragon only with an orange chest instead,**_

_**Att: 1000 Def: 2000**_

_**Max Warrior**_

_**Level 4**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry but I am not good at describing this guy so I will skip this and lord poison, just check the YGO wiki**_

_**Att: 1800 Def: 800**_

_**2 **_**_face-downs_**

_**Aki=4000**_

_**Lord Poison**_

_**Level 4**_

_**A/N: What I said before**_

_**Att: 1500 Def: 1000**_

"_**I now attack directly, you with Lord Poison" Aki exclaimed,**_

"_**Nani (What)!" he said, the monster sprayed gets of purple clouds at him, it was the second round he was already taking damage, as the clouds hit him, he groaned as he felt the clouds squishing him together,**_

_**Yusei=4000 - 3500**_

'_**Man, she has psychic powers, just like Aki' he thought, he remembered that he still had 2 monsters on his field, Lord poison only attacked him due the an effect of a spell, he then had an idea since the two monsters were Debris Dragon and Max Warrior,**_

_**"I now activate the permanent trap; Synchro Sealing Thorns, if either player was to Synchro Summon a monster the summoner takes 1000 points of damage" Aki said seeing what he planned to do, Synchro Summon, Yusei on the other hand was willing to take the risk,**_

"_**I now tune level 4 Debris Dragon with level 4 Max Warrior," he said**_

_**4+4=8**_

"_**Here it comes" Crow said from the sidelines watching Debris Dragon turn into 4 rings and as Max Warrior going in between them and turning into 4 stars, then creating a white beam of light,**_

_**"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**_**"**_** Yusei declared as Stardust Dragon appeared from the beam of light,**_

'_**Wait! Stardust Dragon, I thought Yusei had that!' Aki thought and then said, "The effect of Rose Thorns activates, since Synchro Summoning is technically a special summon you take 1000 points of damage", Yusei braced himself as a rose thorn came straight at him,**_

"_**Gyyyyyyaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he groaned as it hit him.**_

_**Yusei: 3500 – 2500**_

_**As the beam faded glowing red cracks appeared on the visor and soon enough it broke, revealing Yusei, Aki's eyes widened in shock,**_

'_**Yusei, oh no, Yusei I'm so sorry', Yusei tried to stand up and was successful, their marks reacted to this, the 4 clenched their marks, "I attack Lord… Poison with… Stardust Dragon" Yusei said weakly, Aki felt bad for him, except soon Lord Poison was destroyed,**_

_**Aki=4000 – 3000**_

"_**I end my turn" Yusei said,**_

"_**It's my turn, I draw!" she declared "I summon Witch of the Black Rose, then Lord Poison's effect activates, when it is destroyed by a monster I can revive a monster in my graveyard and the monster I choose is the Blue Rose Dragon I sent in there during my first turn,**_

_**Witch of the Black Rose**_

_**Level 4**_

_**Tuner**_

_**A/N I can't bother to describe Duel Monsters else so please use the wiki or your imagination,**_

_**Att: 1700 Def: 1200**_

_**Blue Rose Dragon**_

_**A chibi version of Black Rose Dragon except the rose as its body and wings are blue instead of magenta,**_

_**Att: 1600 Def: 1200**_

"_**Due to Rose Thorns I take 1000 points of damage" She said the same thorn came and struck at her, "Gyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yusei felt bad for her,**_

"_**Are you ok" Yusei asked,**_

"_**I'm fine" she said smiling, they seemed to be the only Satellites that weren't some cold hearted jerks, **_

"_**Don't worry about me," she said, " I...now tune...level 4...Witch of the Black Rose with... level 4 Blue Rose Dragon"  
**_

_**'Synchro summon, she'll take another 1000 points of damage' Yusei thought 'But why, why take a risk not worth taking'**_

_**""Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"" she said as a pink outline glowed around her then another thorn came and hit her, "Ggggggggggggyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!",the same red glow that broke Yusei's visor appeared on Aki's and soon the visor cracked and revealed her,  
**_

_**"A-Aki" Yusei exclaimed**_

_**"Yes, Yusei that's right" Aki replied, before Yusei could open his mouth a red glow appeared between them and then out of nowhere their Duel Monsters disappeared into mid-air and they then reappeared in their decks,  
**_

_**"Huh, what?" Yusei questioned,  
**_

_**"What happened?" Aki said confused**_

_**Duel**_** end**

* * *

The Crimson Dragon roared and soon disappeared into a certain area...

* * *

**The penthouse of an apartment**

"Wha-what was that Ruka" a 13 year old, teal haired boy said in fright of a giant red wave that, the boy had gold eyes and wore blue undershirt with golden hexagon shaped zigzags, he had white shorts and a white jacket-like T-shirt,  
"I don't know Rua" another teal-haired, 13 year old said, she wore the same white shorts and thin jacket-like shirt, she had a red undershirt with gold hexagon shaped outlines, the twins ran to the window,  
"What is that?" Rua said noticing the Crimson Dragon, it turned around to look at them,  
"I don't know but why is it looking at us" Ruka said, the Crimson Dragon flew towards them,  
"Ruka, its coming right at us!" he teal-haired boy replied, the two ran towards the couch as the Crimson Dragon phased through the walls damaging nothing. The twins felt searing pain on their arms until the Crimson Dragon phased through the other wall of the penthouse,  
"What happened" The twins said looking at their arms, their marks had disappeared.

* * *

**Back at the ****arena**

"Yusei!" Aki said in excitement running at him, hugging tightly, Yusei smirked seeing her again made him lighten up,"What happened to you, and how did you get that mark, I was told who ever had that did a crime in any way, was that because of your D-wheels?"  
"whoever told you that was wrong, every Satellite gets one when they turn 16, and I also kept my D-wheel hidden, no one ever knows where we put them" Yusei answered,  
"Really?" Aki questioned, "They treat Satellites that badly that they call them outcasts no matter what,"  
"Yeah but I'm used to it" Yusei said, "But also we cant go back to Satellite, the maintenance open every year and if we take boat we might get arrested,"  
"Why don't you 3 stay with me for a while" she said, "Until i find something to do"  
"Well sure" Crow said,

* * *

**Aki's place**

Aki made a brief tour of her house and where she they would be sleeping, she had single story house with a bathroom, 3 bedrooms and a laundry, it also had garage where the 4 parked their D-wheels, Jack and Crow slept in separate rooms while Yusei slept with with Aki, 'So good to see Aki again, I wonder if she still remembers' Yusei thought 'But still I might plan to stay here, but yet again I have a purpose to be here, to reunite the Satellite with Neo Domino City again, I'll put back to how it was in the old days,and seeing Aki again was what I think was the first step' Yusei soon closed his eyes and the night would soon pass as the Crimson Dragon was carefully watching them.

* * *

Me: Dun dun dunn, end of chapter 2, sorry for the late update, I'm pretty sure that I will get the next chapter out in 3 weeks but I am not sure, so please be patient with me, as always please review a and also thanks for the nice 5 reviews, I will see you next time.

Orangefire out!


End file.
